Movies in Storybrooke
by Not a day will go by
Summary: Storybrooke has finally calmed down, and as a celebration, the town is hosting a film festival, showing only movies that make fun of the residents of their little fairytale hamlet. Extremely fluffy. Primarily Captain Swan, with Outlaw Queen, Snowing, Rumbelle, and Frankenwolf.
1. Chapter 1

**-Part 1-**

**AN: Here's the film festival fic! So first of all, this fanfic is my baby. The film festival has been a Headcanon of mine since season 2 started. It is crazy ridiculous fluffyness. Like seriously, it's just cuteness. I feel like there should be more conflict, but honestly I like having some fluff amidst the fast pace of the show. I feel like the characters deserve some time to just have a film festival! **

**Marian isn't alive in this fic. Nothing against her character, but I wanted OQ fluff and her presence would hinder the fluff.**

**Please enjoy, and considering how long I've been planning this fic, it'd be pretty damn awesome for you to leave a review too!**

**And disclaimer (normally I don't do these bc well obviously I don't own anything otherwise it'd be happening on the show, not in fanfiction) but I don't own OUAT or Disney or anything else that I mention in this.**

It wasn't entirely clear where the idea had originated. Somehow, the idea for a film festival over a weekend during the crazily hot summer they had been having came up, and everyone seemed to get very attached to the concept very quickly. There hadn't been time for even a breath of fresh air pretty much ever since the _first_ dark curse had broken, so complete focus on just a fun weekend to poke fun at the citizens of Storybrooke made everyone incredibly excited.

It was decided quickly Granny's would cater the event, and some other people around town offered to bring in certain dishes. On the Thursday afternoon before the festival, Emma Swan and her son, Henry Mills, were sitting in that very diner, watching the endless line of people walking in to volunteer to bring food and speak with Granny about it, parading by like the endless line of sweltering days in their little town. Emma fanned herself rapidly with a napkin, trying to focus on what her son was doing.

"So I feel like we should start with Snow White. It just kinda feels right, you know?" Henry said, tapping the end of his pencil thoughtfully on the pad of paper that he was writing the list of movies they would be showing in the town square.

"Absolutely," Emma replied, scooping some of her chocolate milkshake up with one of Granny's delicate silver spoons. As she swallowed, she looked thoughtful. "And Killian has been bothering me for weeks now about not playing Peter Pan." They both made eye contact with totally straight faces.

"That'll go next then," Henry said decidedly.

"'Atta boy," Emma smirked, thinking about what his face would look like when he fully understood what exactly 'waxed mustaches and perms' meant. She was discovering how much fun it could be to mess with him, now that he was her _boyfriend._

She still wasn't completely positive as to how saying that made her feel, but she knew it made butterflies jump around in her stomach, and her heart beat just a little faster. If she had seen herself in this state just about a year ago, she wouldn't have believed it was Emma Swan. She couldn't even fathom the idea of being this blissfully happy, and yet there she was, living through the experience.

It was very new though. They weren't entirely sure how to deal with it. They had just started dating a few months ago, but when Emma had bought a new apartment because Neal was making Mary Margaret and David's place too crowded, she had invited him to join her. She had offered under the guise of being practical. "I mean, you're kind of homeless right now," she remembered casually telling him, "And with Henry at Regina's half the time, it'd be pointless to have a pretty big apartment for just one person." Emma was fairly sure that Killian hadn't bought for even a second that practicality was the only reason for her offer, but he hadn't questioned her on it either. He hadn't even thrown her a knowing smirk or anything. _Must be growing up,_ she thought briefly. Now the two of them lived in a nice place that had a view of the ocean, and Henry joined them half the time. It almost felt like a...family. Sometimes. Emma didn't really know.

It was new.

Ruby sauntered over to their table, placing hamburgers down in front of them. "Here you go. Don't know how you are possibly gonna eat something so hot though. Hopefully things will have cooled down a little by tomorrow, or else I don't know if anyone will eat anything accept for snow-cones and milkshakes."

"Nothing wrong with a good snow-cone or milkshake though," Henry smiled, taking a huge bite out of his burger.

"No, but Granny will throw a fit if our food goes to waste. She's been having us all slaving away over the stove for days, as if we aren't close enough to passing out from the heat already."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Emma reassured. "And speaking of, do you have any ideas about what else to show? We're trying to come up with a list, but there are so many good options, it's hard to decide."

Ruby looked across the diner to where Dr. Whale was sitting, sipping an iced tea on his lunch break. Emma couldn't help but observe that the iced tea was all he was having, something that would've been easy to have at the hospital, and a hell of a lot cheaper. It also didn't escape her notice that Whale had been looking up to wherever Ruby was around the diner so often it sometimes looked like he had a neck spasm. "Oh yeah," she smirked, looking back at them, "I have a few ideas."

Since Henry didn't have any school to go to, they stayed in the diner for hours, getting countless refills on their milkshakes. Ruby would stop by the table if she had a free moment to give them more suggestions, and a few other town residents stopped by the table to give some ideas.

By the end of the day, they had the lineup of movies, all of which would poke fun at somebody in town. Kilian badgered her all night about whether she had ended up putting Peter Pan in, but she refused to say, telling him with a cheeky grin that he'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

-Part 2-

The town square was practically buzzing with activity. There were people all around, picking up food on little paper plates form the tables they had set up. Mary Margaret had borrowed a projector from her school so that they could play the movies for the whole town, and someone had a produced a huge screen to play them on. Henry had spent the morning running around to various houses, getting people to donate DVDs, and they now had almost everything they were going to need.

It was getting pretty dark, but the summer sun was still up late. Setting up the tables and stage had been a nightmare to do at about 4, when the sun was beating down on their backs.

Emma glanced down at her watch amidst the bustle. It read 8:00, and they planned on starting at 8:15 (Henry had picked out the time).

Somehow she had gotten roped into being the sort of announcer for the evening. She wasn't particularly clear what all the job entailed, but she knew that she wasn't feeling very clever, and was honestly getting a bit nervous as she watched tons of families spilling into the town square, setting up blankets on the grass so they had a good view.

"Something wrong, love?" Killian asked, coming up next to her. She glanced over and gave him a brief smile before taking a moment to actually look at him.

He was wearing a plaid shirt that she had picked out for him rolled up to his sleeves and a pair of dark jeans. He blatantly refused to entirely eradicate leather from his wardrobe, but now it was only his boots and jacket, and at least the jacket no longer came down to his knees. He also kept the hook, and Emma never complained. She hated to say it out loud and inflate his already massive ego, but it was pretty hot.

"No, nothing's wrong. I did good with buying that new clothing though," she grinned, wrapping her arms around him. "Although I don't know how you can wear it in this heat."

He smiled back, the light in his eye that hadn't seemed to have faded from him ever since she kissed him outside of Granny's sparkling. "Years of wearing nothing but that leather no matter what the temperature helps me survive with weather like this. And yes, you did a wonderful job. Although I wasn't too bad to begin with," he smirked, quoting her own words back to her from when she had first brought him some modern clothing. Before she could even roll her eyes or give a sarcastic retort, he continued talking. "And as much as I love the compliment, I can't tell when you're lying. What's wrong?" He spoke with a more serious tone this time, and Emma sighed, not seeing a way to get out of it.

"It's just that...I'm the daughter of those two," she said, gesturing toward her parents, cradling Neal while getting settled on their own blanket. "I'm the sheriff. I'm the savior. I know that I've saved everyone's lives, but they don't really know me. What if they're expecting me to be witty and clever while I'm announcing the movies?"

"Emma, first of all, these people will love you no matter what you do, so you don't need to worry about that," he smiled easily. That simple action calmed her down considerably. "Second, I've found that you're always so brilliant I can hardly keep up with you. There isn't a _chance_ that, even in your most nervous state, you won't be witty and clever. Thirdly, they're here for the movies. Just announce them, and you'll be perfectly fine."

She smiled, feeling better in the way that only he could make her feel. "Thank you, Killian," she said, her face displaying her honesty.

"No problem at all, lass." His gaze got heated, and he leaned into her ear and whispered, "you know how you could make it up to me though?"

"How?" she whispered back.

"Tell me if you're playing Peter Pan," he said, voice dropping all it's previous suggestiveness.

She took a step back from him and smirked. "Not a chance."

She proceeded to turn on her heel and march up the stairs onto the small stage they had erected. She tapped the microphone one, and hearing the small thumping noise in the speakers to her sides, spoke into it tentatively. "People of Storybrooke," she cringed, feeling like she had sounded very stiff. She glanced over to Killian, who was watching her intently with his x-raying blue eyes, and he gave her a brilliant, genuine smile. She looked back over the crowd, feeling more confident. "We're about to start the first movie, so you should try to find yourself a good seat." There was about a minute commotion as people who were arriving late tried to find seats with friends of theirs who had gotten there earlier and already had blankets and chair set up. Once people calmed down, they turned expectantly toward Emma. "First of all, I'm Emma Swan, sheriff of the town-"

"And savior!" Henry shouted from the ground, earning a laugh to cycle across the square.

Emma blushed deep scarlet, and said, "But please don't call me that. Sounds pretty pretentious, you know?" Another laugh. "Not to make myself sound even more self-obsessed, but we decided to start this film festival out with the story of how my parents met." They laughed again. She didn't feel funny, but maybe Killian had been right. She smiled in appreciation of their reaction and added, "or at least the Disney-fied version. Enjoy Snow White and the Seven Dwarves everybody!" With that, she quickly stepped off the stage and directly over to her parents' blanket, where Killian and Henry had taken up residence as well.

"I had been hoping that I could make it through life in Storybrooke without ever having to watch this," David groaned.

"You know how this makes me look, don't you?" Mary Margaret asked, looking almost angry, but in a cute way. "Like a damsel in distress! Charming, when we met, was I a damsel in distress?"

"Hmm, I seem to remember you hitting me over the head with a rock for calling you a girl instead of a woman…"

She pointed vigorously at him as though it proved why they shouldn't be watching the film.

"Henry and I pick the movies, sorry," Emma said, not sounding even remotely sorry.

Their conversation was cut off with the screen lighting up, showing the traditional disney castle come into view, When You Wish Upon A Star playing in the background. When the screen showed the title, David gave another huff. "And that's something else. I was definitely more important that the dwarves. Why are they in the title?" Mary Margaret elbowed him, and he turned back to screen, looking upset. Her attitude toward David didn't last long however, when the storybook on screen started to show the story.

"'A lovely little princess'? Seriously?"

She wasn't the only frustrated one. Regina scoffed from a few blankets over, Roland half- leaning on her as Robin watched the two of them happily. "'The Queen's vain jealousy'? This realm and it's need to reduce every woman to being concerned only over their looks, I swear…"

As soon as the first song started, Emma and the rest of the people around them truly began to realize that there was no hope of getting out of this while actually watching the movie. It didn't matter though, the commentary was too funny to pass up. Mary Margaret was outraged at the song's message, implying that she would just wait around hoping for a man to show up, and Killian couldn't stop laughing at the Prince's outfit, specifically the hat.

Shut up!" David spluttered, unable to come up with a better response to Hook's childish pointing. When the laughing didn't stop, he retaliated. "Yeah, laugh it up now mate, but wait until you see yourself."

That shut him up for most of the movie.

"Hey, they're singing about finding each other!" Henry said, trying to lighten the mood. His grandparents gave him grimaces, showing that they appreciated the sentiment, but Emma heard her father mutter, "We never sang though."

There was silence when the Huntsman was on screen, and Emma absentmindedly brushed her fingers against the shoelaces wrapped around her wrist. Killian rubbed her shoulders protectively, glaring around as if daring anybody to speak. Emma remembered the night that she had told him about Graham. It had been the same night he had finally opened up about the details involved in Milah's death. They had learned in that moment just how many similarities their stories shared, and had since taken up telling little tales from their childhood while the other attempted to think of something they had experienced that was similar. It was just for fun really, and to take away some of the pain from thinking about Graham and Milah.

They continued through the movie, everyone involved in it having a little something to say. Regina was completely pissed at the fact that the Evil Queen didn't just die, she was struck by lightning, fell off a cliff, had a boulder dropped on her, and was then eaten by vultures. "I mean really, couldn't just one of those get the job done just fine?" Robin tried his hardest to be supportive, but couldn't help laughing at the ridiculousness of the movie and Regina's response.

"He wakes her up, and they go riding into the sunset!" Henry shouted out when the dwarves set Snow in the glass coffin.

"Hey, no spoilers!" Mary Margaret whispered to her grandson.

The whole square erupted in applause when the movie finished, and Emma rushed to get back on stage, almost having forgotten that this was her responsibility.

"I think Dad really loved that one," she began, to which there was a huge bout of laughter. Everyone had heard David complaining incessantly about it.

She heard his voice above the noise, saying "I swear if another person makes a single comment about the tights and hat, I will run them through with my sword."

She chuckled a bit at him, and then continued. "I'm sure that he really will love this next one, considering it stars one his best," she looked into the crowd, and even though it was dark, she was able to make out Killian's piercing blue eyes. She didn't break eye contact as she said, "oh, how do you say it..._mates._" She imitated his accent, very poorly she might add, but she was sure by his facial expression that he remembered every detail of their first kiss in Neverland with as much clarity as she did. She threw him a barely noticeable wink and turned back to the entire audience. "Fair warning though, this movie does also star Peter Pan. If any of you have felt traumatized by him or some of your children are scared of stories about him, it might be a good choice to leave." A few families scattered around took her up on her warning, and she felt another rush of the ridiculousness of her situation. She didn't always remember that she was living in a town full of fairy tales, but sometimes the was forced to think about certain things, like how many of the people in this crowd have had near death (or complete death, she added, thinking of Gold who was sitting closer to the edge, arm wrapped around his new bride, Belle) experiences with the pubescent boy.

She was about to climb off stage again, before she remembered something else. "Oh, and by the way, this is going to be our last movie of the night because we don't want to keep your children up too late, but if you care to join us, we'll be playing more movies tomorrow and Sunday, starting at about noon." She made to sure to make eye contact with Killian again and then added, "also, you might not know that our very our residential pirate has not yet seen this version of himself, so make sure to never ever let him live it down," she said into the microphone, giggling slightly as everyone laughed. The noise still never sounded quite natural to her, but she had been paying attention, and believed that she had only really and truly giggled three times in her life, all of which were related to Killian.

Again, seeing herself this smitten one year ago would've been an unbelievable experience.

Emma made her way back to her seat, leaning back on to Killian's chest, wedging herself between his legs. She saw David give his friend a glare, but nobody commented on their intimacy. After months of him proving time and time again that they could trust him, not to mention how he and Emma had never exactly made it a big point to hide their relationship, she was glad that merely sitting with her boyfriend was no longer a problem.

Killian played with her hair for a moment as the film got set up, curling some strands around his fingers absentmindedly, but Emma was sure that there was more coming. Sure enough, pretty quickly he was leaning down to whisper into her ear. "So you know, you're going to pay for playing this movie. I'm not going to shut up through the whole thing."

"Yeah, I was expecting that," Emma laughed lightly, freezing when he got slightly closer and his voice got darker.

"And you're going to pay for that little _mates_ quote tonight," he purred.

Emma twisted around in her place, making sure to cause as much friction between their bodies as possible while she did it. "Yeah," she smiled, biting her lip playfully. "I was _counting_ on that."

Their flirtation barely lasted 30 seconds into the film. As soon as the title appeared, he started to scoff so often that Regina leaned over to their blanket and asked if he needed a cough drop.

"Oh shut up, this is just ridiculous!" He eventually exclaimed. "You all know what that devil does! How can this land have such a fucked up idea of the story?" Kilian tried to stay silent, but as soon as Peter came on screen, he started up again. "And how the bloody hell are they all so okay with a little boy looking through the window at them?"

"Yeah Wendy, get your life together!" Emma shouted jokingly, pretending to throw popcorn, which earned her a soft nudge from Killian.

Pretty quickly, everyone was able to hear Tink from across the yard, furious as well. "They're showing me as being best friends with him! I mean, I knew him a little, but only so I could survive on that horrible island. We were never _friends_! And I certainly wasn't as petty and rude as…" She faded off, as the screen shifted from an image of Pan and the Darlings flying to a pirate ship.

"Oh fuck," she heard the man behind her mutter. He didn't even laugh at the comic portrayal of Smee, and the rest of the pirates, although she swore she heard him say almost in a whisper, "as if I'd ever allow my crew to be that treasonous."

Then Captain Hook himself graced their screen. The crowd burst into laughter, and Emma waited for a huge reaction that didn't come. At least not straight away. Glancing behind her, she saw that his face was frozen in complete and utter horror. He didn't say a single word until the crocodile arrived on the scene, at which point he stood up quite suddenly and stormed over to the food tables, shouting, "_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS LAND?_" There was something about his tone that let people know that while he was pissed he wasn't truly that angry, so everybody continued to laugh, even harder because of the outburst.

Grinning, Emma got up and followed him over, just to check that everything was alright. "So waxed mustaches and perms?" She started, coming up behind him and laying a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Ay, couldn't have said it better myself." He looked up at her and she was relieved to see that his eyes were sparkling with mirth. Still, there was something possibly darker there. Before she could ask, he continued. "I can laugh at myself Swan, there's no need to look so nervous. And besides, I know how devilishly handsome I am. Don't need this movie to prove it." He winked, but then cleared his throat, glancing down. "That time in my life was hard though. It has nothing to do with the movie, considering what a piss-poor job they do of telling the story. It's just hard to be reminded of it." He gestured toward Gold with his hook. "And to have them reduce that grudge to being about a young boy feeding a crocodile my hand."

Emma gave him an understanding look and touched her forehead to his. "I know Killian." She gave him a light but passionate kiss and then added, "but man, do you look ridiculous." He couldn't hold back a laugh at Emma, and followed her back to the blanket, him carrying a bag of popcorn and her carrying a few snow-cones.

There were a number of other exclamations from Killian throughout the movie, but the entire town took to booing when Pan was on the screen. Watching the movie viewing him as the villain instead of Hook was a very different experience, but knowing the real story definitely made it better for Emma.

"Like he would've ever been able to win my ship from me. And very bad form, trying to attack him once he had won. That's something Pan would do, not me," Killian mumbled.

"I don't know, in my experience it isn't that hard to beat you at a sword fight," Emma pointed out.

Without even a moment of hesitation, he said, "You've never beaten me at a sword fight."

"Um, yes, I have," she said as if she were pitying his poor memory. "Lake Nostos, remember?"

He looked her square in the eyes, the corners of his mouth tilted up, and repeated firmly, "You've never beaten me at a sword fight." Before she could question him, he turned her head back to the movie and said, "We can talk later, love."

When she had been little this had been one of her favorite stories, and she remembered always feeling chills at the end of the movie, but now she was able to just roll her eyes. Even though everyone in the crowd knew that the story was nothing like the movie showed it, they applauded again, and immediately they were surrounded with bustling families packing up blankets. It was a little past 11 now, and there were sleeping children being cradled in parents' arms all around them, including Neal.

"We should get him back home. Do you guys need any help cleaning up?" David asked quietly so as not to disturb his newborn.

"Nope, we're actually gonna leave most of this out. There isn't supposed to be rain or anything tonight," Emma said. "Take him home, we'll meet you at Granny's for breakfast tomorrow at 10?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight Emma," he smiled at his daughter and turned to Killian. "Goodnight, Codfish."

Killian (semi-)jokingly moved forward as if to physically retaliate, but Emma grabbed his arm and he gave a deep sigh. "'Night, _Charming,_" he said, putting on a high falsetto voice. David glared at him and turned on his heel to find his wife right as Henry approached them.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow for that. It okay if I bring mom and Robin to Granny's also?" He asked. Tonight he was scheduled to stay with Regina.

"That sounds great kid, see you then," Emma grinned, ruffling his hair a little. Her son ran over to where Regina was waiting for him.

After a few Storybrooke citizens came up to her to congratulate her on how well the first night of the film festival had gone, she was able to focus solely on Killian, who had stayed firmly beside her the entire night.

"They need our help here?" he asked.

She glanced over to the tables, which were already almost completely clear. "No, I think Granny and Ruby have that under control." She blinked flirtatiously, gently brushing her hand a on his hook. "Why?" She asked innocently.

"I have some plans I'd like to get started on," he answered, opening his eyes widely, sounding just as virtuous as Emma.

"Anything to do with telling me what you meant by 'You've never beaten me at a sword fight'?"

"Hmm," he sighed, thoughtfully tapping his chin, and then leaned down to meet her lips for a leisurely kiss. He broke apart from her after a little while, and finished, "Not particularly."

She glared halfheartedly, and the two of them attempted to make their way back to their apartment, though they stopped for a few…detours along the way. Ever since the relationship began, she noticed they were never really rushing, seeing as neither of them had plans of going anywhere any time soon. It was a new feeling for both of them

Somewhere along their walk, Emma passingly wondered how many actual hours of sleep she would be getting before she had to meet her family at 10 the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

-Part 3-

Emma was faced, yet again, with having to get back up in front of the town to announce the first movie they were playing on Saturday, Pinocchio. She had basically overcome any nerves she had on Friday, but now she was faced with an even harder challenge: She had to separate her mouth from Killian's long enough to actually make her way on to the stage.

She had to admit, the problems she was being faced with ever since Zelena had been defeated were a lot less stressful than they had been before.

The two of them had found their way into the back hallway of Granny's after they had eaten with the "family" (it was hard to have a definitive word for what they all were), and were spending the time they had before noon to their advantage.

"How the hell are you _still_ wearing jeans?" She muttered to him between kisses.

"Just am." He gave her a once over, wearing her shorts and tank top. "Not that I'm complaining about the ways that you've come up with the deal with the temperature."

She rolled her eyes and leaned in for another peck, checked the clock, and groaned. "We can't stay here any longer. It's 11:55."

I'm sure David could handle announcing the movie," Killian purred, inclining his head to leave a trail of sloppy kisses along her neck. She groaned again, but for a very different reason. This was bliss, and she couldn't help but feel like she and her pirate deserved more uninterrupted happiness after all they'd been through.

But the town had to come first.

"Nope, we have to go," she said decidedly, pushing herself up from where she'd been leaning against the wall. He sighed theatrically but followed her out without complaint. She reached the stage quickly, and only realized once she was on it that her hair must be very noticeably messy. She tried to pat it down quickly, but was sure some people were looking at her knowingly. "Hello people of Storybrooke, it is my pleasure to kick off the second day of our film festival. This afternoon, we will be starting off with a little movie called Pinocchio, starring your local therapist, handyman, nun, and wow we live in a really weird town." She chuckled a bit at her own joke along with the rest of the town, and then jumped off the stage as quickly as she could, going to try to find a mirror before running almost directly into Robin Hood. Over the past few months, especially because of his connection with Regina, their whole family had gotten to know him pretty well.

"Hello Emma," he greeted, giving her a smile that turned into a smirk pretty quickly. "Nice hair."

She stuck her tongue out at him before noticing his own appearance and giving him a smirk of her own. "Thanks, nice lipstick."

He let out a bark-like laugh, and gestured that she was free to continue her search for a mirror while he rubbed his lips a bit to get any smudges that displayed his and Regina's earlier tryst. He glanced around, hoping to see where Regina, Henry, and Roland had gotten off to. His eyes finally landed on them all, attempting to squeeze their blanket under the shadow of a tree. Most people had tried to claim the cooler territory already so that they didn't have to spent hours in the scorching sunlight, so there was very little room left. It didn't surprise him, however, that Regina had managed to get them a spot even if they arrived later than most.

"So I can't say I know very much about Pinocchio, would any of you like to enlighten me?" He asked, sitting down on their blanket and putting an arm casually around Regina.

He expected Henry to jump in and explain, but instead a kindly, italian-accented voice came from behind him. "Me and my boy, that's who it's about."

Robin turned to see an older man sitting on a chair with a young, red-headed boy next to him, clutching his arm. Archie Hopper, who he knew through Regina, was sitting with them as well.

"Hello lad, and who might you be?" He grinned at the child who shyly responded, "August." Archie and the other man laughed gently, and the boy added, "but also Pinocchio."

"So how close is this movie to the original story? From what Regina was saying yesterday and what I heard Hook ranting about non-stop this morning, the first two weren't very close to the truth."

"No, this skips over the bulk of the story," Archie smiled, and then leaned forward so that only Robin could hear him. "August actually helped break the original dark curse, but we aren't telling him that until he's old enough."

"What, he doesn't realize that he helped?"

"No, he just can't remember because he did it when he was in his 30s." Archie laughed at Robin's confused face but didn't explain further. He turned back to the screen, where there was a cricket singing, and said to Regina, "Emma was right. This town is incredibly strange."

In turn, she exhaled dramatically and said, "you don't know the half of it."

They went through this movie with fewer interruptions, and before anyone knew it, Emma was up on stage, this time with neat hair, pulled back into a ponytail to keep it off her neck, announcing Cinderella, and later Robin Hood.

"You never told me that this movie existed!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well, it's not exactly _you_," Regina smirked, as if she knew something he did not.

"And what is that supposed to-" He was cut off when the movie started, and the first thing he saw was a chicken playing the ukulele. "I'm sorry, what is this?" He said after a few moments.

"This is Robin Hood," Henry grinned, and then pointed when a fox with a bow and arrow came on screen. "Or _that's_ Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood...is a fox?" He said, sounding legitimately confused.

"Not in most stories, but Disney made a few changes," Henry responded seriously.

Before anybody knew what was happening, Robin was practically keeling over with peals of laughter. Nobody could really make out what exactly he was saying but it sounded somewhat like he was repeatedly trying to say, "A...fox?"

For the most part, the entire movie consisted of Robin laughing at the species-swap, although there were a number of times that scenes featuring Marian and Robin made him fall silent with a bittersweet expression on his face. Regina made sure that he was okay each time, just as he had done while they were watching Snow White. He turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I told you, I loved her, but I love you too Regina, more than I ever knew possible. And besides, this movie really isn't anything like the real story." Sooner than they could focus too much on that subject, they would dissolve into laughter time and time again at the fox, chicken, bear, lion, or whatever character was on screen.

Emma watched the whole scene happily from across the square. She was approached by Killian, who was bringing a cherry snow cone over to her. She accepted it wordlessly with a smile and looked back over to the happy couple.

"I'm just so happy for Regina. I've known her for so long, and look how far she's come." She then shifted her gaze to Killian. "It feels like everybody's getting their happy endings right now, you know?"

"Yes, I really, really do," he said, his happiness reflected in his ocean-colored eyes while he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Let's hope it stays this way," she sighed, leaning against the trunk of the tree and taking a bite of her snow cone, and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Well, knowing Storybrooke, there's no way in hell of that happening."

She popped open one eye and looked at him frustratedly. "Gee, thanks."

Soon enough, she was back on stage announcing Mulan. Emma hadn't had the chance to talk with the warrior much since she had returned to Storybrooke, but she knew that she had been brought back with everyone, and was pretty sure she had heard Robin mentioning that she had joined his Merry "Men" a little while back. While it was incredibly funny and weird to have the actual Mulan in their town, she couldn't help but feel that she had probably picked the movie because it had been on of her her favorite films. It hadn't come out until she was 15, but she remembered it being one of the few movies her foster family at the time had allowed her to watch. The whole idea of being independent and able to control your own destiny had been comforting. She ran away from her home not too long after that.

Next up was Alice in Wonderland, which she had to admit was one of the most entertaining movies, simply because of how the crowd reacted to it. It was clear that everyone wanted to boo for the Queen of Hearts, but considering Regina was sitting right in their midsts and she had been her mother, they were all acting very awkward. There were a couple of people in the back of the audience who didn't seem to care and shouted loudly whenever she was on screen. Emma remembered that these people had caused quite a stir in the town when they had dropped in through a magic portal about a month back claiming to be from Wonderland. If she recalled correctly, their names were Will and Anastasia.

At first people stiffened with fright, but Regina seemed to wrapped up in Robin, Henry, and Roland to notice or care about them, which led a few others to make some snide comments about her. She also noticed Jefferson in the crowd, along with Paige, or Grace, or whatever his daughter's name was, trying to make him laugh at how he was portrayed.

Finally as it was approaching darkness and some alcohol was being brought out, she mounted the stage again to announce the final film of the night. "Thanks to all of you for sticking with us all day, I hope you've been having as much fun as I have."

"Probably not quite as much fun as you," a voice shouted that sounded suspiciously like a fairly tipsy Robin. Her hands automatically flew to her hair to make sure that it was still in place, and it was.

Making a mental note to kill Robin when this weekend was over, Emma continued like nothing happened, but couldn't keep the blush off her face. "Anyways, we'd like to finish the night with Tangled!" She jumped off the stage, feeling slightly embarrassed, but not quite embarrassed enough to keep her from heading straight back to Killian.

David beckoned for them to join him, Mary Margaret, and Neal on their blanket. He pointed out Rapunzel to them in the audience, and they all watched her periodically throughout the film, just to see her reactions. Before very long, however, Killian seemed to start to notice something about the movie. He stared questioningly at the screen for a few minutes before asking Emma, "Do these two remind you of anyone?"

She suspected that she had been thinking the exact same thing, but feigned ignorance. "No, why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, they just sort of remind me of Buttercup and Westley."

She laughed at his reference to the movie she had insisted on showing him months ago, and kept the banter going. "Yeah I know what you mean, the sometimes remind me of Princess Leia and Han Solo."

"Huh, funny how these movies can parallel each other sometimes," he commented nonchalantly. They tried to continue the act until Rapunzel help a frying pan up to Flynn Rider's head threateningly. "Okay, that is exactly what you did with the knife when you had me tied to that tree!" He exclaimed.

"Oh wait wait wait, here's the best part," Emma quieted him briefly and then mouthed 'Here comes the smoulder' along with Flynn. "I'm pretty damn positive you said that at some point of the beanstalk." They cracked up, and enjoyed spending the rest of the movie trying to spot things that reminded them of each other. Emma thought of how only a few months ago she would've never been able to dream that she would be in a relationship as blissful as this one while pointing aggressively at the screen and letting out a triumphant cry when a character with a hook entered.

One final round of applause echoed around the square when the movie was over, by which point both she and Killina had gotten tipsy. "The kissing!" He slurred victoriously at the last scene where Rapunzel and Flynn got married as another parallel, and covered Emma's mouth with his own as soon as she opened hers to ask what he meant.

"Alright, it's time to get you two home," David grunted, yanking the pirate back by his collar, just a _bit _harder than was necessary.

"Yeah, we're taking Henry tonight, right?" Emma asked between small giggles at Killian's pouting face.

"Unless you're not up for it," Regina said skeptically, glowering at their behavior (and pretending that she and Robin hadn't been doing almost the same thing just a few minutes previously).

"No, we're fine," Emma smiled, knowing what it felt like to really be drunk.

"Well then, we'll see you all tomorrow for the last day of the festival," Mary Margaret said in a hushed voice, trying not to wake up Neal. They all nodded and the different couples and children went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

-Part 4-

"So, last day, upset to see the festival go?" Emma asked as she sipped an iced tea at the counter and watched Ruby gracefully balancing three empty plates on either arm.

She snorted, "Granny's practically been having a mental breakdown trying to make this much food plus continue running the diner. I'll be a hell of a lot less stressed once all this is done." She set the plates in the back to be washed and leaned conspiratorially toward the sheriff. "You're showing Young Frankenstein today, right?"

"Yep," Emma grinned. "It's going third. How do you think Whale's gonna react?"

"No idea, but it'll be hilarious. You know, we're going together…" she actually looked a little shy to be admitting it, and Emma had to hold back a snort of her own.

"Am I supposed to be surprised that two people who have been making eyes at each other for months have decided to actually go out on a _date_?" She whispered the last word as though it were unholy. "Although, the fact that it's Little Red Riding Hood and Dr. Frankenstein and the date is going to watch a parody of one of their own lives is a bit unusual."

Ruby quirked a single eyebrow. "Says the woman who can't stop making out with Captain Hook."

Knowing that she would be unable to produce a very logical comeback, Emma just shrugged. Right as she did so, the bell on the door echoed throughout the diner and they both looked up. "Well speak of the devil," Ruby smiled, gesturing that Killian could seat himself and then went off to the take the orders of another table.

He slid into the seat next to her and she greeted him with a small kiss. "You were speaking of me?" He smirked.

"Yeah, about how I'm only using you for your body," she smiled nonchalantly.

Killian considered her words and waved his hand in the air as if dismissing her words. "It's a position I'm only too delighted to fill," he said, his words slowly drifting into growling territory. He bent in toward her but they were interrupted by Ruby returning to the counter.

"No but seriously, you're lucky that you're both so pretty otherwise this would be absolutely disgusting to watch."

The dwarves, who were eating at a table only a few feet away apparently felt the need to look up from their meal and add their two cents to the conversation. "I'd say it's pretty disgusting either way," Leroy said.

The man sitting beside her only rolled his eyes, ignoring the dwarf and pointing a spoon at Ruby. "You're just jealous, wolf," he smirked.

In return, she threw him a scoff. "Like I'd be jealous. _I_ have a _doctor_."

"Wow, I'm _yours_ now?" Whale's voice came from behind Emma, and she vaguely remembered the bell ringing while they had been talking. She saw Ruby freeze for a moment and noticed some nervousness in her eyes.

She recovered quickly, however, and flipped her hair nonchalantly, but there was still a slight tremor in her voice. "Oh hey Victor, didn't see you there. I mean, I didn't mean that I had you like _had_ you, I meant-"

"No it's fine," he shrugged, winking at the wolf. "You do have me."

Ruby seemed to not be able to find any words for a moment, so Emma decided to finish the conversation for them. She turned around to nod appreciatively at the doctor and said, "You have her too." She pulled on Killian's arm a bit and the two of them rose from their stools, Emma leaving money on the table. "Enjoy your date! And Whale, I think you're really gonna enjoy the movie lineup for today," she grinned, and got out of the diner so quickly that he couldn't question what she meant.

"Time to start?" Killian asked her a they walked over to the town square, wrapping his arm around her waist. She glanced down at her watch, seeing that it was 11:30.

"Not quite yet, we still about half an hour. "Have something in mind of what we could do to pass the time?" She smiled.

"Damn right I do," he purred, pulling her closer to his body. Despite the over 80 degree weather, she felt a small shiver go down her spine with anticipation, but before she could drag him back to Granny's, he used his firm grip on her to street her over to a large circle of people already in the square, gathered around Marco and Archie who appeared to be telling stories. "I think we'll listen to them until it's time to start," he added cheekily. He noticed the disappointed expression of her face and just laughed. "Insatiable, Swan."

"Damn right I am," she huffed, badly mocking his voice, and she walked over to find her parents amongst the circle of onlookers.

Mary Margaret scooted over on the blanket as soon as she saw the two of them approaching. David looked up and smiled at them, holding baby Neal in his arms. They settled down on the ground, Emma purposefully turning away from Killian in a theatrical way. Her mother's lips quirked up at her act. She leaned over so that only Emma could hear her words, mostly because she didn't want the pirate's ego to get any more inflated, and didn't want David's protectiveness to grow stronger. "I've never seen you this happy for as long as I've known you."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, surprised. She had never exactly showed endless support for this relationship, and while they had grown very close, they didn't have heart-to-hearts very often. "Really?"

"Really. I know that it's also to do with Henry and the town finally calming down but…" she nodded slightly at Hook, "It's a lot to do with him." She cracked a full-blown smile. "Plus it helps that you're still in that honeymooning phase."

"W-we're not exactly in a-" Emma stuttered, finding it extremely unnerving to experience her mother talking about her relationship status in such a casual way.

"Oh come on, you guys can't keep your hands off each other." She raised her eyebrow, similarly to how Ruby did.

"And hook," Emma added without thinking, making both her and Mary Margaret dissolve into laughter. If she worked hard, she wasn't very weirded out by the fact that she was giggling with her own mother about her "activities" with Captain fucking Hook.

Halfheartedly, David cleared his throat, attempting to stop his family from causing a scene, but it just made the mother and daughter laugh harder, everyone around them throwing strange glances in their direction. Eventually, after they wiped some tears from their eyes, they were able to focus on Marco and Archie's stories, although they still let out little chuckles every now and then. When her watch read 12:00 and many more families had gathered around, Emma made her way on to the stage to announce that they would be starting the Sunday part of the festival with The Little Mermaid.

Killian had told Emma what he did to Ariel in the "lost year" (as Storybrooke's residents had taken to calling it) very early on in their relationship. Considering how many times over he had proved himself to be a truly reformed pirate, however, she did not hold it against him, especially given that Ariel and Eric had ended up finding each other. Despite this, she noticed the guilt in his eyes as they were watching the movie, but everyone, including Killian, was able to enjoy the movie.

Next up was Aladdin. There were a few people scattered around the town who seemed to have a certain special connection to this film. One of the most prominent was Sydney, who Emma and David had recently gotten out of the psychiatric ward under the hospital. Apparently, Regina had forgotten that she locked him up when the curse was about to break. Emma also noticed that Will and Anastasia seemed to have a number of things to say about Jafar in this movie as well, and she had to wonder what the hell they had gotten up to during their time in Wonderland.

Glancing down at the list the and Henry had made a few days previously in Granny's as Aladdin wrapped up, Emma allowed herself a smug grin. _You're welcome, Ruby,_ she thought. She leapt up on to the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Alright, we're gonna take a detour from our Disney marathon for possibly the best parody to even be made." She smiled over at Ruby and her date, who looked extremely suspicious. "Dr. Whale, I hope you enjoy Young Frankenstein!"

Despite the children all throughout the crowd, there was a very audible shout of, "fuck!" from the doctor. Muffled laughs echoed around the square.

Emma climbed down from the stage to join her family again, only to hear David saying to Mary Margaret, "Just a reminder that you and him-"

"Shhh!" She scolded, gesturing at Neal, who was smiling up at the leaf that Henry was twirling above his head.

Killian was looking between the two of them with a bemused but entertained expression as Emma sat down. "You're family isn't nearly as pure as they're supposed to be, love."

"You didn't get that already?" She smirked, and he shrugged in response.

She glanced over to Ruby and Whale when the movie started, seeing her hitting him repeatedly in the arm, pointing toward the opening credits ecstatically. He just groaned.

"I cannot _believe_ you made Emma play this."

"I cannot _believe_ you would think that I wouldn't make Emma play this." She thrust her arm out at the screen again, involving almost her whole body in the excited movement. "Victor, educate yourself. This is one of the greatest films of all time-"

"And the fact that it's parodying my entire life's work is just an added bonus," he guessed, leaning back in his chair as if admitting defeat.

"Glad you're catching on," she said, the edges of her mouth twitching. She tried to keep a serious face just like he did, but as Gene Wilder stabbed a pencil into his thigh, neither of them could hold in their laughter any longer. He hated to even think it, but any movie would be enjoyable with the woman sitting beside him, even with her laughing her ass off at everything that made fun of him and her refusal to stop calling him "Fronkonsteen". She kept asking him fake clarifying questions as though she were interviewing him, all of which he responded to with a glare.

"Was somebody named Abby Normal ever involved?"

"Did you actually write a book called 'How I Did It'?"

"Are you good at tap dancing, Victor?"

"Yeah, it's actually all I do in my spare time," he sighed when she reached what must've been her millionth question. "I didn't want you to find out this way, but…" She hit his arm playfully again and he rubbed it, pretending to be really hurt. "Geez Red, you know that this arm got torn off one time, right? I'm still fragile."

"Nobody calls me Red anymore."

"Nobody calls me Victor anymore," he countered with a challenging eyebrow lift.

They continued in such a fashion through all the stories, the night eventually ending with plans for another date the next day.

Emma, beginning to feel sad that the festival and all the simple happiness it had brought with it, would be over in just a few hours, mounted the stage to announce Sleeping Beauty, much to Aurora and Philip's shock. Apparently neither of them had been aware that there would be a film featuring their story.

Second to last came Beauty and the Beast. Even though everyone loved the music and humorous sidekicks, there was a pretty uncomfortable silence through most of the thing. Even more so than the fear of Regina at the thought of her reacting to boos directed at the Queen of Hearts, people were terrified of pissing of Mr. Gold.

No doubt he was aware of the quietness that seemed to bubble up around the square, originating at him and Belle, but there was no way he would ever react to anybody making a rude comment. At least not while his wife sat right next to him, laughing in the way that only she could, and making him feel lighter and happier in a way that nobody else would ever be able to do. After almost about 28 years of believing her to be dead and maybe a few weeks to enjoy time with her before they were torn apart once more, it was all he could do not to openly stare at her as she displayed her immense wit, charm, and beauty.

"The music is wonderful!" She exclaimed, winding her arm around his. "I can't believe you never showed it to me before."

"You can't exactly blame me when you see how they portrayed me," he pointed out, gesturing to the Beast in the movie.

"Rumple, the whole point is that he's a good, kind man beneath all of that," she smiled. "They clearly did a pretty good job." He smiled back at her, tightening his grip around her arm.

As it got slightly darker during the showing of Beauty and the Beast, the alcohol started to come out again. Killian and Robin began a bit of a drinking game ("Alright pirate, here's how it'll go: take a shot every time Gaston's a dick"), and eventually bullied David into joining them. Obviously they were pretty tipsy by the time the movie was over, but when Emma told the square that the final movie would be The Wizard of Oz, David proudly declared that the same rule would apply for the Wicked Witch, alerting everyone know they'd be slobbering drunk by the end. They also decided to take a drink when the Scarecrow, Tin Man, or Cowardly Lion acted like Rumple, Regina, or David respectively. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina, watching from a distance, all agreed that David would've never agreed to the terms in a sober state.

The rules caused them to take shots every time the Wicked Witch came on screen, at least one of them yelling "Screw you, Zelena!" each time. When the Tin Man sang his song and came to the declaration that if he had a heart he'd be friends with the boy who shoots the arrows, Robin slurred, "That's me! Isn't that me, Regina?" His girlfriend gave a halfhearted nod, and in return he proudly nodded to everyone around him, as if saying, "Told you so."

A similar thing happened when the Witch tried to drown Toto. Killian practically screamed in a too-high voice, "Emma!"

She sighed. It was gonna be hard to get these three back to their houses when the night was over. "Yeah, Killian?"

He smiled at her as though he pitied her with his eyes slightly glazed over. "Don't you get it, lass?"

"Can't say I do."

He sighed and pointed to the screen as though he were explaining something to a small child. "The _Witch_ just tried to _drown_ him to get Dorothy to give up her _magic_ shoes."

Understanding that he was trying to point out a parallel to their own lives, she nodded mockingly. "Yep, that's been the secret all along. Your fairytale character identity isn't Captain Hook, it's Toto!"

Not getting joke, he turned back to his drinking companions and exclaimed, "I'm Toto!"

The end of the festival came at about 9. Probably for the best, too, Emma thought, glancing at the sky which had become covered with menacing clouds. She was prepared to get up on stage and tell everyone that it was over, but before anybody could stop them, Killian, David and Robin ran (stumbling slightly) on to the stage. They had been whispering in a huddle for a few minutes and it was clear that they had something planned. She and Mary Margaret gestured frantically for them to get down. They waved back. Regina seemed amused by the whole scene.

David leant down to the microphone, tapping it. "Hellooo, Storybrooke! We have decided to finish this wooonderful film festival with a _little_ skit," he declared, holding his hands up in a small position to illustrate the size of the skit appropriately. "We will be putting on the story of Snow White, as told by Dalt Wisney." He pointed into the crowd at Mary Margaret to show who he was talking about. She nodded with a grimace back at him. The audience seemed to be considering this funnier rather than anything else, so she and Emma decided to calm down and enjoy the show that would doubtlessly be hilarious. "We will be starring our new mate Robin as the Evi-Regina," he corrected himself. "Good 'ol One-Hand over there'll play me, and I'll be beloved Snow darling my." He looked up, as though thinking deeply about whether he had managed to put those words in the right order but ended up shrugging it off, causing an even bigger eruption of laughter. "Ready aaaand...ACTION!" He shouted.

Immediately, he struck a seductive pose and made some unintelligible high-pitched singing noises. Killian jumped in, making unintelligible low-pitched singing voices. Instead of simply acting surprised like she did in the movie, David yelled "Shit!" and sprinted off stage, leaving Killian slightly confused. At all the howls of laughter from the audience, however, he gave a deep bow and wandered off stage looking lost.

Next David came back on stage skipping and pretending to hold a basket. Robin snuck on stage behind him in a theatrically evil looking way. When he turned around and saw Robin, he yelled, "_Shit!_" even louder and ran off in the other direction.

Emma noticed that throughout the entire performance, "shit" was basically the only word you could make out.

It was a bit of a struggle for them to get through pretending to be seven dwarfs while there were only three of them involved, but somehow they managed. There were times when nobody really knew what they were attempting to convey, but eventually they reached a point where Robin was hunched over, still looking tremendously evil while David mimed taking an apple out of his hand in wonderment, and it was easy enough to catch on. He took a huge bite out of the imaginary apple, screamed, "SHIT!" one more time and fell to the ground.

Pretty soon, Killian took the stage. It was a long enough pause in action, however, to assume that he had gotten distracted off stage by something and had forgotten that there was a play going on at all. He rushed back on and started pretending to cry when he saw David. He knelt down, and for one hilarious moment Emma and Mary Margaret wondered just how far they'd go with the skit, but their thought were interrupted by Killian starting to crack up. "He actually fell asleep!" He shouted into the crowd. "Mate, wake up, we need to ride off into the sunset!"

After some confusion about which way to skip off stage, all three simply bowed and Mary Margaret went up to usher them off. Emma climbed on the stage one last time. She took a breath, and attempted to say something but just dissolved into laughter again at the men's display. "Thanks for joining us everyone, have a good night," she eventually made out, and just like that the film festival was over. She glanced over and saw that people must've been cleaning up during the little scene, because almost all of it was packed up at that point. She smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to do much work. At this point, despite having had a blast, she didn't want to be faced with anything other than flopping on to her bed.

That is, if she would be able to wrangle her drunk-off-his-ass pirate into coming home with her too.

Suddenly, she felt a few raindrops fall on to her head. She reached a hand up to the sky only to feel a few more splatter into her palm. "Fuck," she muttered, guessing that this had been inevitable after the dry spell they had been having for weeks. She grabbed the microphone off the stage and jogged over to Granny's. She placed it inside the diner and turned back to grab something more, only to see a mob scene. Rain had started thundering down, and there was a flock of people attempting to shelter themselves under each tree they passed, running home. There was somebody with the projector right behind her, aiming to protect under the sheltered roof of Granny's. She saw some people de-assembling the projector screen.

Amidst all the commotion, she seemed to have lost her family.

Squinting out toward the trees in the center of the square, she sighed. _Nope, nevermind,_ she thought, _there they are._

It appeared that Robin, Killian, and David had decided it was a good time to stand out in the rain, shouting insults at the sky. She could see Regina, Henry, Roland, and her mother, sheltered under the nearest tree trying to persuade them to stop. Emma braced herself for the rain, but before she could run into the storm, she felt a hand tap her on the back.

She turned to see Archie, handing her his umbrella with a wide smile on his face, red hair soaked and dripping from having just run out of the storm. She smiled back, accepted it with gratitude, promised to return it, and headed out.

"David, we have to get Neal home!" Mary Margaret was yelling when she reached them, and she noticed that her mother had sheltered the baby under a makeshift cover from their picnic blanket.

Her words seemed to sober the prince a bit, and he stopped his shouting to join his wife in running as fast as they could to their apartment.

"I think Hook has the worst of it," Regina commented. "Maybe I should take Henry again tonight."

Emma nodded, knowing that Killian wouldn't be dangerous, but he could certainly be distracting to Henry, who seemed to always be craving sleep these days. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, kid," she directed to Henry, who grinned in return.

"Yep, goodnight mom. Goodluck with Killian!" He shouted above the pounding rain, and as Regina convinced Robin to give up his conversation with the sky, the four ran into the storm toward Regina's house.

Emma took a step out from under the tree keeping Archie's umbrella clutched in her hand. "Killian!"

"And who the hell do you think you are you bastard?" He was yelling. "Think a little lightning'll stop the festival?"

"Killian!" She shouted again, getting his attention. "The festival's already over. Time to go home." He pouted and she rolled her eyes. "The rain's got to be sobering you up a little bit, you can't act like a…petulant child anymore."

He smiled, reaching his good hand toward the umbrella. She sighed in relief, thinking he was going to join her under it and they could go home, but at the last second he pulled it out of her hand, holding it behind him when she grabbed for it.

"Oh yes I can."

"Killian!" She screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You look beautiful in the rain, Emma," he said seriously, brushing a hand against her cheek to swipe some hair that was getting plastered down off of her face.

"So do you," she retorted impatiently, and he grinned. "Can we leave now? _With_ the umbrella?"

"Fiiiine," he exhaled dramatically, handing it back to her. She put it over both of them straight away and steered them toward their apartment, which was luckily only a few blocks away.

He looked at her flirtatiously. "You know, it's probably best we're getting out of here. The rain drenching your outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination."

She looked down, remembering that she was wearing a pretty short, light dress. "Why do you care? I didn't think there was anything left that you really had to imagine," she smirked, not one to get very embarrassed or flushed.

"Oh, there isn't," he whispered, and yet she was still able to hear him over the rain. "But you know how jealous I can get. Don't want other people seeing you like that." He leaned in for a kiss, but she pushed him back lightly.

"None of that until you get a little more sober and brush your teeth, _pirate_," she added teasingly. He put his hand to his heart like she had wounded him.

The next morning, Killian woke up with possibly the worst hangover of his life, soothed only by some painkillers and the beautiful woman lying next to him, giggling at his moaning and groaning. She told him about the skit that he had performed the previous night, of which he remembered very little. They stayed in bed until almost noon, Emma deciding that David could handle the station, assuming Mary Margaret had managed to get him out of bed. They talked and laughed about everything they could think of (including whether or not constantly staying just a little bit drunk would be the most effective hangover cure, or more accurately, prevention. He insisted that he had tested the theory for almost 300 years, so he was bound to be right), forgetting about responsibilities for just a brief time.

Neither one of them were fooling themselves into thinking that Storybrooke would be calm enough any time soon to stage a 3 day movie marathon again, but as long as they had time every now and then to wake up in the arms of the other and simply enjoy the happy ending they had finally earned, there wasn't any challenge coming that they couldn't face together.


End file.
